1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary apparatus, and more particularly to a magnetically actuated rotary apparatus, which mainly includes a rotor assembly, an outer actuating assembly, and an actuating device mechanically coupled to the outer actuating assembly for moving the outer actuating assembly toward or backward the rotor assembly so as to magnetically actuate the rotor assembly to rotate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various magnetically controlled devices or rotary apparatuses are developed in the past. For example, in an electric induction motor, an alternative electro-magnetical force is generated between a rotor and a stator of the induction motor, thereby rotating the rotor in a direction according to the rotating direction of the electro-magnetical force. A shaft is mechanically coupled to the rotor, and therefor the shaft can actuate a mechanical load to rotate.
However, the rotation of the conventional motor is actuated by an electromagnetic field by supplying a lot of electrical powers to the stator of the rotary apparatus. In fact, the magnet elements itself have a large magnetic energy enough to generate a rotation if the magnet elements are well arranged.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved rotary apparatus actuated by magnetic force to meet the requirements above.
Consequently, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved rotary apparatus which is actuated by means of magnetic force.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a magnetically actuated rotary apparatus, which mainly includes a rotor assembly, an outer actuating assembly, and an actuating device mechanically coupled to the outer actuating assembly for moving the outer actuating assembly toward or backward the rotor assembly so as to magnetically actuate the rotor assembly to rotate.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a casing, a supporting frame, a central shaft, a rotor assembly, an outer actuating assembly, and an actuating device. The rotor assembly is coupled with the central shaft and rotatable with the central shaft about a central axis of the central shaft. The rotor assembly is provided with a plurality of fixed rotor magnets supported by a fixed rotor magnet supporting mechanism to the rotor assembly. An outer actuating assembly is arranged around the rotor assembly, comprising a plurality of movable outer magnets spaced by baffle plates from each other. The actuating device is mechanically coupled to the outer actuating assembly for moving the movable outer magnets of the outer actuating assembly toward or backward the fixed rotor magnets of the rotor assembly so as to magnetically actuate the rotor assembly to rotate.
According to another aspect of the present invention, each of the fixed rotor magnets has an inclined angle with respect to the central axis of the central shaft. The movable outer magnet is formed with an inclined angle correspondingly opposite to the fixed rotor magnet mounted on the rotor assembly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, each of the fixed rotor magnets has an inclined end facing the movable outer magnets, and each of the movable outer magnets has an inclined end facing the fixed rotor magnets.
To further understand the present invention, reference is made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention, as well as the attached drawings, wherein: